


Love Symphony

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Kamijo has problems to finish a music piece, Teru will help him in more than one way.





	Love Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for August Monthly Challenge: Time Travel for Jrock Yaoi  Live Journal community. I wrote ten pages and LiveJournal didn't allow to put it all together so it was published in two parts that were joined here.

Kamijo sighed yet once more, putting down his feather and taking the piece of parchment in front of him; turning it into a ball and tossing it towards the fire.   
  
He closed his eyes feeling frustrated as he rubbed his temples and closed his piano.   
  
How many hours had he been there? He wondered as he noticed that the only light he had came from the fire place.   
  
It was a cold winter, and he had lighted the fire by noon as he tried to finish his symphony. It was a request from the king himself. He had been so happy; he would have so much recognition after playing it for the king on the royal banquet.   
  
But now, time was running out and his inspiration had gone away right by the last part. He couldn't deliver an unfinished melody; that would be the end of him!   
  
However as he took a new piece of parchment his stomach growled. He froze for a moment blushing slightly despite being alone; such thing wasn't fitting for an aristocratic musician, but he had forgotten to eat.   
  
Sighing again he took out his pocket watch opening it and noticing it was well after seven.   
  
He then got up, walking towards the kitchen. He needed something to eat. He mentally scolded himself for asking his servants to take the day off. Yes, he worked better when he was alone; but now he didn't have anyone to provide him with something edible.   
  
"I'll have to go out..." The beautiful blond told himself as he walked to his room to dress up.   
  
After dressing into something fitting for his kind, he went to the theatre. There was a new one by the park and he knew they served dinner. So there he was seated, having some fondue and wine.   
  
The play was fun he noticed. And there was this lovely maid that caught his eye.   
  
In the play the girl seemed to be mute, and the heir to some aristocrat; the fun of it came from the rest of the family trying to get her to share the fortune with them by getting on her side, but failing miserably at both: understanding her attempts to communicate and communicating with her.   
  
Kamijo smiled feeling relaxed, the music on the play was giving him a few ideas. Yet he felt even more inspired every time he watched the girl. Her long black hair was really beautiful and was held in two ponytails; making her look really young and innocent. The look was so natural to her he wondered for a while if this girl could really be that way instead of just acting like she was.   
  
After the play ended he decided he wanted to know more of the girl. Perhaps she would be willing to keep him company and inspire him a bit so he could finish his symphony.   
  
He went backstage hoping he knew someone, noticing one of his friends among the orchestra players.   
  
"Hizaki!" He said walking towards the guitarist.   
  
"Kamijo!" Hizaki smiled, despite his outfit was one of a woman he had no desire to conceal his true gender as his deep voice announced.   
  
"Still wearing dresses?" Kamijo made a small reverence.   
  
"It's just the clothing, you don't have to treat me like a woman..." Hizaki smiled. "You know it improves my technique..." the guitarist always said beauty made him better and he felt the beautiest on such outfits.   
  
"I know, I'm just teasing you." Kamijo laughed softly. "I didn't know you were in this play..."  
  
"Oh, are you mad I didn't invite you?" Hizaki asked a bit concerned. "it's not like it's a big thing... You know, sometimes we need to take small jobs to make ends meet..."  
  
"Are you having problems?" Kamijo felt worried about his friend's wellbeing.   
  
"Oh, I'm doing quite well..." Hizaki smiled. "But work is work and extra money is always good... Plus I get some more practice..."   
  
"You know, If you ever need anything..." Kamijo started. But Hizaki brushed him off.   
  
"I know... I know... But, enough about me... What brings you here?" Hizaki asked, "I heard you are working on an important request!"   
  
"News fly as I see it!" Kamijo said surprised to find out someone else knew about the request.   
  
"Oh, come on... We are artists... There are no secrets to us..." Hizaki smiled.   
  
"Well... It's not like it was a secret either..." Kamijo conceded. "And yes... I'm working on an important request, but I ended up alone and starving at home; so I decided to drop by… It helped me clear my head for a bit as well…”  
  
"Well, it's always good to take a break..." Hizaki said.   
  
"Yeah, my inspiration kinda ran out the window... But I think I might have found someone who can be my muse..." Kamijo supposed Hizaki could help him locate the actress he wanted.   
  
"And who would be the lucky girl?" Hizaki asked curious.   
  
"Oh... The main actress... With the black hair and ponytails..." Kamijo said.   
  
"That would be Teru..." A tall man with black hair and deep eyes told them. "I'm Masashi, the play's director..."   
  
"Nice to meet you..." Kamijo shook hands with him. "Do you think I can steal Teru from you for a while? Like... Tomorrow morning?"   
  
"I'll have to ask... But I think it can be arranged..." Masashi smiled.   
  
"Great..." Kamijo smiled. "Well, I have to go now..." He then looked at Hizaki. "Maybe I'll come to see you some other day."  
  
"I'll be waiting." Hizaki smiled.   
  
"Good night..." Kamijo then began walking away, looking back slightly and noticing Hizaki was still talking to the play's director. They seemed really, really friendly to one another. He smiled to himself walking away, maybe he was imagining things. That or maybe the unknown director was the reason his friend was part of an unknown orchestra in a small play.   
  
Once Kamijo arrived at his home he took of his coat and gloves, lighting the fireplace once more and working on a few more additions to his symphony as he remembered the beautiful and innocent look on Teru's eyes.   
  
So focused he was on his work he didn't realize he fell asleep on his piano until one of his servants arrived the next day with some tea.   
  
After breakfast Kamijo took a bath and changed his clothes. He wasn't sure if Teru would arrive but he wanted to be ready just in case.   
  
Around nine Kamijo was back at his piano, playing the new part of his symphony. He felt so satisfied with his additions he was even considering sending flowers to Teru to show some appreciation. But then a slight knock on his door made him get back to reality.   
  
"Come in..." Kamijo said, maybe Teru has showed up. He felt a small surge of butterflies in his stomach at the thought; feeling almost silly at the same time.   
  
"Count... There's a boy here to see you..." his butler announced.   
  
Kamijo sighed, who could this be? Masashi wasn't that young to be called a boy, maybe Teru had sent someone else. "Well... What's his name?"   
  
"He said his name is Teru, and he has an appointment with you..." The butler informed him.   
  
"I'll see him on the living room..." Kamijo said getting up from his piano and going to check himself in a mirror as his butler left. He was confused but he supposed the girl had sent someone else or the butler hadn't got the story right.   
  
After a few moments Kamijo walked to his living room, just as the maid laid some tea on the table for him and his guest.   
  
"Count Yuuji is here..." The butler announced. Leaving and being followed by the maid.   
  
Kamijo looked at his guest. He was dressed in an outfit that made him look like a child, with short grey pants and long black socks, complimented with a gray vest over a long sleeve blouse. However as he studied him closer he noticed the same eyes that had caught his attention and the long black hair tied at the back of his head. No doubt, this was the same Teru from last night.   
  
"Good morning..." Teru said standing up and breaking the awkward silence.   
  
"Oh! Good morning..." Kamijo said feeling foolish for forgetting his manners. "Please... Sit down... Teru?"  
  
"Yes, that's my name..." Teru smiled siting down. "It's an honor to meet you..."  
  
"Thanks..." Kamijo sat down as well. Wondering what to do about this boy.   
  
"The play's director said you needed my help to complete a musical piece..." Teru looked at his bag next to him, feeling a bit awkward about the confused look on the blond's face, then looking. "I guess... He forgot to tell you I play a woman... But I'm a man..."  
  
"Well... He didn't mention that..." Kamijo admitted.   
  
Teru blushed slightly looking down. "Well... Then I guess you won't be needing me... Will you?"   
  
Kamijo wasn't sure how to react, he was a bit shocked the girl he found so perfect was actually a boy; but still his eyes were the same and he still felt that surge of inspiration when he looked at them. "Oh... No... As a mater of fact... All I need is a bit of your company... I think I can finish the song today..."  
  
"Great!" Teru smiled feeling relieved as he saw Kamijo wasn't angry or something. "I... Brought my dress if you want me to wear it..." He offered.   
  
"That would be nice..." Kamijo decided. And after giving instructions to the younger on which room he could use to change and where his studio was he went back to it.   
  
He sighed as he sat at his piano. Looking up at a beautiful painting that decorated the wall in front of him. It was a couple of purple butterflies flying on a roses garden. He wondered if this thing he felt was what his friend the painter had described as how he discovered he liked guys.   
  
Kamijo had never been judgmental of how his fellow artists lived their lives and believed love wasn't something someone could make decisions on. He had never questioned Yuu (or Jasmine as he liked to be called as he dressed in female attire to paint); for his decision of moving in with his lover, an sculptor named Yuki.   
  
He had been curious though about how Yuu had fallen in love with another guy.   
  
As he pondered whether or not he could be dangerously close to develop feeling for another guy, a slight knock made him look up. Teru hadn't waited for his permission to come in but rather was standing at the door; cladded on the dress from the previous night, his hair once more tied in two ponytails as he held one of his fingers to his mouth. His look of pure innocence made Kamijo forget all his musings.   
  
"Please come here..." Kamijo requested moving aside on his stool so the younger could sit next to him.   
  
Teru smiled and sat down next to the blond.   
  
"Do you want to listen to the song?" Kamijo asked, noticing Teru simply nodded. He was probably representing his character on the play for him.   
  
Kamijo then began playing his song as skillfully and passionately as he always did, allowing his emotions to flow in consonance with the melody's harmony.   
  
Teru looked at him in awe. The song was beautiful and moving, yet it was catchy. He marveled at how skilled the blond was as his fingers seemed to caress the keys. He felt wrapped in the music, relaxing as he heard it; wishing it wouldn't stop. He wasn't even sure how long he was there as he closed his eyes as he enjoyed it, but then the music stopped; so he opened his eyes and looked at the blond.   
  
"That's what I have... Do you like it?" Kamijo asked. He had never needed anyone's approval, yet he found himself wanting Teru's.   
  
Teru nodded smiling at him.   
  
"You can talk if you want..." Kamijo told him.   
  
"Oh... I just... Didn't want to break the fantasy..." Teru said looking slightly embarrassed.   
  
"It's ok... You are still as inspiring as you were yesterday..." Kamijo smiled.   
  
"It's... So beautiful..." Teru looked into the blond's eyes.   
  
"Thanks..." Kamijo then looked back at the piano.   
  
"Do you need me to do anything?" Teru asked.   
  
"Just... Stay here..." Kamijo requested. "You can look around if you want..." He offered hoping Teru wouldn't be bored.   
  
"Ok..." Teru then got up, going to admire the paintings on the walls.   
  
Kamijo then continued adding a few notes on his music score. Glancing at the younger every once in a while.   
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Kamijo asked after a while getting Teru out of his inspection of the butterflies painting.   
  
"I'm fine..." Teru said, he didn't want to interrupt the elder.   
  
Kamijo then went back to writing. Taking glances towards Teru every once in a while.   
  
After some more time Kamijo wrote the last notes on the symphony. "It's done..." He announced taking Teru out of his inspection of an antique armor.   
  
"Really?" Teru asked. "But you didn't play it..."  
  
"Oh, I want it to be a surprise...” Kamijo got up, walking towards the younger. "This weekend I will present the symphony during the royal banquet..." He then took one of Teru's gloved hands. "If you want to listen to the final version... You should come with me..."   
  
Teru's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"   
  
"Yes... Why wouldn't I be?" Kamijo asked smiling.   
  
"Oh... Because you are important... And I'm not..." Teru blushed looking down.   
  
Kamijo took his other hand towards Teru's face, caressing it softly. "You are the reason I was able to finish it... It's only fair to take you there with me..."   
  
Teru looked up at Kamijo's eyes, feeling his blush increase. However the more he looked the more he wanted to stay there, admiring him. He was gorgeous and definitely the most elegant person he had ever met. So he couldn't stop himself as his eyes roamed over the blond's lips, finishing the distance between them; kissing him.   
  
Kamijo was surprised at first, however he didn't back off; he accepted the sweet kiss holding the younger closer, deepening it slowly, it was weird and amazing all the same.   
  
He had never kissed a man, yet Teru's lips were softer than any others he'd tried. His tongue was sweet and intoxicating; the warmth of his body felt too right in his arms.   
  
They finally broke apart when both needed to breathe.   
  
"I... I'm sorry..." Teru said looking down. "I..." He was at loss of words.   
  
"It's... It's ok... You don't have to be sorry..." Kamijo surprised himself with his words, but he just couldn't find anything wrong with what had just happened. Except the tingle on his lower belly; which was making him feel awkward and curious at the same time.   
  
Teru seemed to notice this, since the next thing he did was fall to his knees in front of the blond. "Let me do something to show you my appreciation..." He said as he stroked Kamijo's groin over his pants.   
  
"Oh..." Kamijo moaned feeling his manhood grow hard, not at all intending to stop the younger as he freed it from its confinement. Feeling his knees grow weak as Teru began stroking him, and almost trembling as their eyes connected while the younger began deep throating him.   
  
The blond' hands grabbed a hold on Teru's dark locks as he enjoyed the best blow job he'd ever received. His abdomen tensed more and more, and then just as he thought there was nothing the younger could do to make the experience sexier, he saw how Teru pulled up his dress; taking one of his gloved hands to stroke himself.   
  
Kamijo couldn't take it anymore, coming hard into the dark haired's mouth just as he also came into his hand.   
  
Teru drank Kamijo's seed as if it was the most delicious thing in the world, taking a trembling hand to his lips and wiping them softly as he looked up at the blond.   
  
Kamijo tried to speak, but he was at complete loss of words; so he helped Teru up, kissing him deeply; not minding where his mouth had just been. But then a knock at the door made them grow apart faster than lightning.   
  
"What?!" Kamijo asked exasperated as he fixed his clothes quickly, checking that Teru had done the same before opening the door.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt your work..." The maid stammered. "I was sent to ask if the count will have company for lunch..."   
  
"Sure..." Kamijo said looking at Teru.   
  
"Oh... Is it lunch time already?" The younger asked a bit worried. "I'm sorry, I have to leave... The rehearsal must be about to start!” He excused himself nearly running out towards the room the blond had lent him and changed as fast as he could.   
  
Kamijo walked him to the door, he didn't want him to leave just yet. But he knew the younger had work to do too. "Good luck with rehearsal..."  
  
"Thanks!" Teru said then smiling at the elder as he ran out the door.   
  
"Maybe I'll go see you later!" Kamijo nearly yelled at him, not sure if the younger had heard him.

 

After lunch Kamijo was back at his piano, quite satisfied with the final result of his symphony. He smiled to himself remembering what he had done with Teru. He just couldn't feel wrong about it, and the innocence into the younger's eyes even as he showed such a skill had him completely captivated.   
  
Later that night Kamijo was at the theater, enjoying the play for a second time; however he noticed Teru was not wearing his gloves this time, and that made him feel a bit guilty.   
  
After the play was over, the blond went backstage. Noticing Teru was there waiting for him.   
  
"Hi..." Kamijo said smiling shyly at the younger.   
  
"You came..." Teru walked towards him. "I'm glad..."  
  
"Sorry about your gloves..." The blond apologized. "I'll get you a new pair..."   
  
"That's not necessary... I already washed them; they'll be dry by tomorrow..." Teru smiled.   
  
"Oh... Well, I still think I should give you another pair... By the way, you never agreed to come with me to the banquet..." Kamijo pressed on, not wanting Teru to refuse to accept the gloves.   
  
"If you insist..." Teru bit his lower lip softly.   
  
"I do..." Kamijo took the younger's hand softly.   
  
"I will..." Teru then agreed.   
  
That weekend, the banquet had been perfect. The king had loved the symphony and Kamijo couldn't have been happier. Everyone however had been also mystified by the presence of the lady that had been Kamijo's date.   
  
Teru had chosen to dress as a female once more, his light blue dress matched perfectly with the pearly white long gloves Kamijo had given him.   
  
There were lots of food and drinks, however the banquet ended right after midnight.   
  
After saying his farewells, Kamijo walked out with Teru towards his carriage. Helping the younger up and siting next to him as it took off.   
  
"It was the best party I've been to..." Teru finally spoke. "Thank you..."  
  
"It was the best for me too..." Kamijo said taking Teru's hand. "Your presence made it all the better..."  
  
Teru blushed softly. "I'm glad..."  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?" Kamijo asked boldly as Teru blushed slightly.   
  
"Of course..." came the younger's answer.   
  
Kamijo had ordered the rest of his servants not to wait up for him, so he lighted a chandelier at the entrance. "Come in..." He told Teru. "Would you like something to drink?"   
  
"No thanks... I'm fine..." Teru said looking back at the elder as he removed his gloves.   
  
"Come with me then..." Kamijo took the younger's hand, guiding him to his bedroom.   
  
Once there, the blond placed the chandelier on his night stand. Turning towards the dark haired. "That corset looks tight..." He said seductively.   
  
Teru smiled. "It is... Will you help me out of it?"   
  
"Sure..." Kamijo stepped closer to the younger, making him turn around and unbuttoning his dress; kissing his neck as he started unlacing the corset.   
  
Teru closed his eyes moving his head to the side, offering his neck to the blond; which he took kissing and biting softly at the soft skin as he finished unlacing the garment. Once he did, he pushed the soft dress fabric off the younger's shoulders allowing it to fall at his feet; together with the corset and the petticoat.   
  
The younger then turned around, stepping out of the dress, revealing his nakedness beneath it for the blond's delight. "No underwear..." Kamijo smiled.   
  
"Not tonight..." Teru said passing his arms around Kamijo's neck, kissing him deeply.   
  
Kamijo moaned against the younger's lips, feeling how he began undressing him; making him lie on the bed and straddling him. "You are so beautiful..."  
  
"So are you..." Teru said as he licked his fingers, then going down on the blond, taking his manhood on his skilled lips.   
  
"Oh... Teru..." Kamijo moaned barely noticing anything the younger was doing as he could only focus on those skilled lips around him.   
  
A few moments later, Teru left go of Kamijo's manhood, earning a dismayed complain. "I'll make something better..." He promised as he straddled the blond once more, guiding his manhood into him.   
  
Kamijo's eyes grew wide as he noticed what the younger intended. "Wait... Won't it hurt?"   
  
"I made myself ready for you..." Teru said biting his lower lip with that same innocent expression that made Kamijo go wild.   
  
"Keep going then..." Kamijo was barely able to say, feeling the need to burry himself on the younger, he didn't even needed to voice it cause the next thing he felt was the warmth and tightness of Teru around him. "Oh... God..."  
  
"Mmm... You are so big..." Teru moaned as he began a slow rhythm; going up and down on the blond's manhood.   
  
"So... Tight..." Kamijo breathed out as he also began moving his hips against Teru.   
  
"Ah... It feels... So good..." Teru then began increasing his speed, relaxing his body and nearly seeing stars as the other's length pressed against his prostate. "Kamijo!!" He nearly screamed; he had never before felt such pleasure.   
  
"Here?" Kamijo asked moving against that very spot once more.   
  
"Yes... Oh... Please... There..." Teru almost begged as he felt his abdomen grow tight and his legs tremble.   
  
Kamijo obeyed, grabbing Teru's hips and moving against that very spot on every single thrust. He could feel a familiar warmth pool into his lower belly, and looking into the younger's pleasure expression made him unable to contain himself.   
  
Teru then took a hand to his own manhood, stroking it on time with Kamijo's thrusts; and then he couldn't take it anymore, coming harder than he ever had.   
  
Kamijo felt the younger's body spasm around him, and he also couldn't take it anymore; coming hard and deep into him.   
  
Teru sighed, feeling a bit disoriented and dizzy; getting off the elder's hips and wrapping himself next to him. His body was still trembling from his high.   
  
Kamijo held the younger close. Sighing as he tried to catch his breath. "That... That was amazing..."  
  
"Yes... It was..." Teru smiled looking up at the blond, receiving a soft peck to his lips.   
  
"I take it... You've done this before...?" Kamijo asked caressing the younger's face.   
  
Teru blushed, but he supposed he had to come clean. He wanted Kamijo to stay with him so he had to be sure he could take it. "Not willingly..."   
  
Kamijo's eyes widened as he heard the younger. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I ran away from my home when I was younger... My step father used to beat me... I had to sell my body for food..." Teru's eyes watered slightly. "Until... Masashi found me and gave me a job..."   
  
Kamijo wiped a tear away from the younger's face. "That makes you even more precious to me..." Kamijo said as he kissed the younger's lips. "I will now take care of you..."  
  
"Really?" Teru asked caressing the blond's face. "But... You... What if someone finds out I'm not a woman?"  
  
"It's not odd for artists to keep their love life secret..." Kamijo said. "We can tell the world we are just friends..."  
  
Teru smiled. "I think I can handle that..."   
  
"I think... I'm falling in love with you..." Kamijo then kissed the younger's lips.   
  
"I think I'm already in love with you..." Teru said as he kissed him back.   
  
Kamijo then held the dark haired softly. "We should get some rest... You probably have to work tomorrow..."  
  
"I do..." Teru closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep quickly.   
  
Kamijo smiled looking at him. Teru was beautiful, he could now understand why his innocence was untouched despite it all. "I think... I'm already in love with you too..." He whispered kissing Teru's forehead softly, then closing his eyes and falling asleep.   
  
**The end.**


End file.
